


I Don't Love You

by MosImagination



Series: Star Wars [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Break Up, Heartbreak, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heartbreaks are full of endless pain.</p><p>This is a vent for myself</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...
> 
> I did this because I'm broken

Kylo Ren remembered the heart shattering, soul ripping pain he felt when the words feel free from his once lovers beautiful lips. 

"I don't love you, like I loved you, yesterday." 

Kylo threw himself forwards, gripping to the generals coat and releasing a harsh cry. 

"Hux wait! Listen to me! Don't go..."

Hux gripped Kylo's thick black hair and slammed his face down towards the ground. 

"You worthless shit! Get off of me!"

Kylo Ren flinched and struggled, his face slamming into the cold floor of the star killer base. Kylo covered his face after turning it to the side. It burnt with pain.

He turned to see how his general walked away, footsteps slamming into the ground with confidence and power. 

Kylo watched until he was gone, he never turned back once. 

Kylo pushed himself up, legs falling clumsily and forcing him roughly against the wall. Kylo sobbed and gripped to the metal.

Pain....  
Pain...  
Pain..  
Pain.  
Death

Kylo then pushed on, making his way slowly over to the door of the balcony. 

He stumbled and stepped out, the cold freezing up his endless tears that poured free from his eyes. 

Kylo cried out harder until finally he reached the fenced edge. He ran his hands along it weakly.

He finally got his strength, climbing up onto the edge and sobbing heavily.

'I don't love you, like I loved you, yesterday.'

He stood tall, reaching back to grip onto his sabers hilt. 

Kylo closed his eyes and gripped the saber tighter, turning it on, the red glow surrounding him.

Kylo then positioned it. 

"I love you.." 

He released one final sob before thrusting the red,burning, glow of the saber deep into his gut.

Kylo then collapsed forwards, falling towards the hard snow of the earth.

Kylo rens body made impact, he laid dead, motionless.

The endless pain etched deep into his heart.


End file.
